In the consumer electronics and computer industries, wireless sensor networks have been studied for many years. In archetypal wireless sensor networks, one or more sensors are implemented in conjunction with a radio to enable wireless collection of data from one or more sensor nodes deployed within a network. Each sensor node may include one or more sensors, and will include a radio and a power source for powering the operation of the sensor node. Location detection of nodes in indoor wireless networks is useful and important in many applications. For example, in wireless sensor networks, knowledge of location can add context to sensed data. In one example, knowledge of location in temperature sensing networks can enable mapping of temperature variations. Thus, it is desirable for systems and methods to enable location detection of nodes in wireless networks. Prior art wireless localization systems typically operate by measuring time of flight for wireless transmission between nodes to estimate distance. Still other prior art wireless localization systems operate by measuring incident signal strength and using this information to estimate distance between transmitting and receiving nodes. The individual distances between multiple different pairs of nodes are then used to estimate the relative position of each individual node through triangulation. Unfortunately, this process can have several problems. First, in low power environments in which nodes are not transmitting and receiving very often, the localization process can be slow or impossible; on the other hand, fast, accurate, and robust localization may consume too much power due to the need to transmit repetitive bursts of data. Second, in tree-like networks, triangulation may not be possible due to the inability to establish a sufficient number of path lengths between node pairs. Third, in indoor environments, limited precision of localization may prevent determination of the specific room in which a particular node is located; for example, the available precision may prevent determination of which side of a wall on which a particular node is located.